mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Civilizations: The Dawn
Good Idea, but I'm busy on other Wikis. Good luck, I'll spread the word to some other users to.Whipsnade (talk) 17:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Description *For one side the Central island is going to be easily taken by Feud, although is a very good place for a developed civilization to arise as its Oceania like and with europe's weather, its fairly a good choice. setting Feud's expansionism aside *Æcasium is my landmass, the outlined red, its fairly a similar choice, but has some deserts in its natural borders, the best for trading, and most protected from tribalexternal groups, (ATL Mongol equivalents, or Huns) its like europe in its shapeand weather, and has many rivers so it can help you industrialize and develop as a culture fairly fast, Good choice. *Bayessaeu is Eip's Continent, its fairly big, but fragmented, most of its territory is a desertic with only a few regions (Mostly the coastal regions and the Middle island) are of Amazonic, or European continental weather, or mountainious, due to the lack of extended rivers in most of the continent, it can present a big chanllenge for any culture within it, if you don't have a close source for the river. its the one outlined in purple *Zurker is the Westernmost and the one with more rivers it presents some Mountainious formations but for the most part its a fairly good choice. the only downside is that is the most isolated so the score for the provincial will be based mostly in the amount of rivers you'll have within your country or that border you. it as well presents several plateau's in the central regions and the southern regions difficulting access to these regions. its the One outlined in cyan *Argenterium is the Biggest continent and its ATL equivalent of asia, is big, and desertic although in the continent there's a Green ring or the Green Crescent, Equivalent to the Fertile crescent and it extends For thousands of Kilometers, its equivalent in size to the whole Æcasium or Bayessaeu,Any nation in control of such territories would have a fairly big empire, and power and would easily control trade between the coasts, and the regions, not the best choice, but depending where you set your nation, you can thrive *The landmass5 is a Iceland like island is vastly unpopulated, with a only a handfull of tribes through the entire island, and most of them are of the same cultural trend, it can easily be conquered, and unified, its not going to be easy to develop trading empires in the region, and the only real plausible economic thing you could do in this island is fishing and Cutting tree's *in the Landmass 6 is a masive desert with plateau's dividing the continent from Argenterium, its Pretty much a gigantic arabian like desert with several Oasis regions and forests in the coasts and some inland, not many nations or tribes live here due to its weather, and its not the best choice for an empire Top current maps Start? Whee are we gonna start? Kytax (talk) 19:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) There are still algos which need development, so we should start on Monday or Tuesday. Cookiedamage (talk) 22:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC)